


Missed Oppurtunities

by Bilbosama



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Concept Fic, Gen, stop being so negative Astral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bilbosama/pseuds/Bilbosama
Summary: In which, after some off-screen adventures, it's time for Yusei to go





	Missed Oppurtunities

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few years ago, posted it on my tumblr, and just remembered it now.
> 
> I have no plans in expanding this into a full-fledged story. That would require rewatching a lot of 5D's and Zexal and I tend to procrastinate. orz
> 
> So yeah, enjoy this little drabble as it is.
> 
> (Timeline-wise, Yusei is post-Bonds Beyond Time and I guess Yuma is in the middle of season 1)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal. I'm just some bored nerd.

"My answer is still no, Yuma."

"But Astraaaaal!" Yuma whined. "He's got a time traveling motorcycle! How cool is that?"

"While its fascinating that this Yusei has such a device, what would we do if it breaks down?"

Damn, he's got a point. But wait…

"We could fix it!"

"But with what?" Geez, Astral, would you lighten up?

"We'll find a -" Yuma saw movement in the corner of his eye and turned around to look down from the top of the hillside leading to the river to see Yusei climbing onto his 'D-Wheel,' "wait, Yusei-san! Don't go!"

The young man looked up and with a regretful smile, waved at the younger duelist before activating his D-Wheel. Upon doing so, a giant red dragon appeared and swallowed up Yusei and his bike.

With a roar, it and Yusei vanished.

It was like Yusei wasn't even there. Like the adventures they had didn't happen.

"He's gone," Astral observed.

"Yeah…" Now he'll never get to travel through time the most awesome way possible.

As if Astral read the boy's mind, the alien added, "I'm sure he'll return someday."

And just like that, Yuma seemed to perk up.

"Yeah, I hope so. And then he'll tell us all sorts of awesome stories!"

_I'll be waiting, Yusei-san…!_


End file.
